


Box

by yeaka



Category: Bee Movie (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: It isn’t easy shopping for bee/non-bee relationships.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for “Couple Gifts” prompt on [my bingo card](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/153917135000/my-holiday-themed-bingo-under-cut-you-can-make).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Bee Movie or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

After a hard day at work, it’s good to come home and find the misses busy at her craft, her stinger-like needles working in and out of some particularly fluffy white yarn. It’s times like this that he’s infinitely glad he married her—there’s nothing worse than an empty hive. Her hair is perfectly quaffed, her aged face soft and pleasant; she smiles as she works, humming an old show tune. She doesn’t even seem to notice him coming in with his evening tea until he asks, “What are you making, dear?”

“Gifts for Barry and his fiancé,” she answers cheerily without once pausing to look up. On one side of the floor, the yarn is bundled up about waist-high, but there’s a blanket of finished work draped over the chair on the other side. From his vantage point, Martin can’t figure out exactly what it’s supposed to be, but after a quick swig of tea, he wanders closer to see. 

It looks to be a robe, a nice, blue “B” sewn over the breast, likely to signify Barry’s. Except the one Janet’s working on is shaping up to be just the same, and Martin asks curiously, “Are they supposed to be the same thing?”

“Of course, honey. It’s a couple gift. They’re meant to match.”

Martin takes another look at the finished robe, then the half-finished one, and wonders if he should just keep his mouth shut. But then, Janet will eventually figure out her error, and she won’t like it if she’s already put any more work in. With a steadying breath, Martin slowly asks, “Does the size have to match?”

Janet pauses mid-stitch. He watches her eyes go rounder, and then she looks at him, opening and closing her mouth without any words. It takes her a second to mutter in a horrified voice, “I... I forgot she isn’t a bee...”

Martin says nothing, and Janet abruptly pushes the whole thing off her lap. It crumples to the floor, and she swears, “Darn it! It’s ruined!” Turning to him with the sort of look he hasn’t seen since Barry skipped school for that hiking trip around the hive, she implores him, “What are we going to _do_ , Martin? We can’t show up to a wedding empty-handed!” Then a new thought seems to strike her, and she’s paralyzed all over again, adding in near-hysterics, “She can’t even wear my mother’s wedding dress!”

“Well, no,” he tells her, one hand reaching out to pat her shoulder in a hopefully reassuring way. “But maybe her grandmother has a special dress for her to wear anyway? And we can get them another couple gift. How about some of that nice gift soap you sent to Adam’s mother last year? We can get them engraved—”

“Now _you’ve_ forgotten! One of those bars wouldn’t suds more than her nose!”

Martin goes quiet for a minute, seeing her point. Then he tries, “Chocolate? Humans like that sort of thing—we can find some complementary brands in one of their stores, so it’ll be her size—” 

“And have Barry eat himself sick on a dessert the size of our house? You can’t be serious!”

Recognizing a losing battle, Martin doesn’t offer any other ideas. He also doesn’t have anymore.

He takes a sip of tea and swirls it absently around his mug, mostly so he won’t have to look at his wife and see the disappointment on her face.

A few quiet seconds pass, and then she bends and begins to gather the fraying robe off the floor. She sighs forlornly, “Never mind the matching gifts; I’ll just make it into a thimble.”

He asks, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

With an exasperated look, Janet jokes: “Find our son a proper bee!”


End file.
